Gallagher Academy meets the Greeks
by Skylight.love
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Chiron decides that the seven should attend the Gallagher Academy. By using the mist he manages to persuade headmistress Morgan into letting all of them attend the all girls school. What will this new environment be like for the seven and how can the Gallagher girls and Zach handle seven trained demigods? - Not finished, still working on this...
1. Chapter 1

**Percy,**

I looked down at the piece of paper, my brain taking a few minutes to process what I had been signed up for. Dionysus had summoned the rest of seven and I to the big house; he claimed he had an exciting surprise for us.

"What! " Frank exclaimed, he was the only one without dyslexia, or ADHD, he was lucky he got away with only being lactose intolerant.

"I am not attending a school for Girls!" Jason perked up realizing what the letter read.

"No, no, no. I'm sending you to a high class school, that can handle and help with your fighting and knowledge of the modern world." Dionysus began to explain what the Gallagher School for girls was. " You are getting to the stage where this camp wont be able to help you in the outside world. Many of you struggle with ADHD and dyslexia. Meaning you have failed in school!"

I started to understand what was going to happen. Chiron then spoke up. "Plus you all spend too much time at camp, this school will train you as well as we train you. Also its one of the best schools in the country…"

"Well that still doesn't explain why you are sending us to a girls school." Jason inquired.

"We played with the mist, you'll be fine there…" Chiron replied calmly, as if it was hardly a major detail.

"There is no way in hades I'm dressing up as a girl!" I looked to Annabeth apologetically, she smirked as if would be an amusing site.

"You wont be dressing like a girl Percy, please don't fret. I wrote a letter to the headmistress enquiring whether males from our camp would be allowed to attend considering the circumstances and she said there was already a male studying at the school. The headmistress herself is a daughter of Athena, so I'm sure there wouldn't be any problem." Chiron gave the information as we just stared in shock.

With so many questions swirling in my head I simply couldn't stand it any more and I got up to leave, explaining I was tired and needed to think this over before I exited the room. We would be travelling all the way to Roseville, Virginia – at least it wasn't as far as California, I suddenly felt guilty for thinking it was too far from camp. Hazel, frank and Jason were from Camp Jupiter in California, and I even spent time at Camp Jupiter. Reyna wouldn't be happy losing another Praetor, she lost Jason, then me, and now she was loosing Frank who had only just been appointed Praetor. I didn't know how she was going to cope…

**Annabeth,**

Percy excused himself from the room, quickly followed by Frank and Jason. Surprisingly, Leo stayed; I just knew he was going to get excited about all the single girls. But the look on his face wasn't the usual mischievous smirk he actually looked worried.

Calypso.

After the war with Gaea, Leo went missing in action. We all saw the explosion in the sky and Nico was sure that he was dead. But a few weeks later someone spotted him walking with a girl in New York. After another week of searching, talking to every God and getting in touch with a secret Demigod Agency, we found him. And he had found Calypso. At first Percy was incredibly Jealous, and I'm sure any boy would be if you spent a week with this gorgeously beautiful immortal girl, you too would fall in love. But I knew what Percy and Calypso had was completely different to what Leo and Calypso had…

Plus Percy had me.

Calypso was staying in one of the rooms in the big house; we didn't really see her often. But I knew if Calypso wasn't going neither was Leo.

We all began to ask different questions, I was shocked that they were going to send us away. Piper looked excited though, I could almost see her Aphrodite showing. I knew rich girls were going to attend, it was a boarding school, and I'm sure they are all going to be stuck up if there is only currently one boy attending the school.

I however had heard about the school before, and I've been trying to get into it for years. It is one of the best academic schools in the country, I even heard they learn 14 languages. I couldn't wait!

Chiron filled in a few details about the school, such as:

The history,

The education level (which was actually incredible),

The town nearby (Roseville),

Key members of the school,

The fact, that it was a spy school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie,**

My Mom called for Zach and I to come to the office. We had both spent the winter break together at my grandparent's house in Nebraska; my grandmother had a blast with Zach. But my Grandfather had taken up the over protective father figure, which he gave up as soon as my grandmother gave him a hard stare. We still had fun though; my Grandfather took Zach out fishing whilst my grandmother tried to bake with me - not really my specialty. They took us down to the ice rink, which I had learnt to skate on as a child and I was able to explore the sweet, little local shops, near my Grandparent's house, which sold all kinds of trinkets.

I didn't want to leave such a peaceful place to come back to a hectic school full of trained spies.

Because of my mom being headmistress we had to come back to school a week or so early, I'm used to it, but it does mean I don't get as long of a break as my classmates. However, it also meant I had ages to unpack, I am always first in the queue for meals and there was no waiting for a toilet. It was a little bit boring and lonely at times, but I had the teachers and I had Zach. Usually I would fill my time exploring the school for new secret passages and reading all the books in the library. The school was really calm, and there weren't any small first years dashing around learning their way to get to every lesson on time.

It was key for a Gallagher girl to be on time for lessons and to always be prepared...

I sat on my mothers smooth leather couch watching her, waiting for Mr. Solomon. She fiddled with her glamorous ring on her finger, she was completely at ease. Her facial expression gave away nothing; I hated not being able to read her face. Whatever was going to happen, I knew it was going to be important.

Someone knocked faintly on the door before strolling in to meet us with his friendly and knowing smile. Mr. Solomon had smiled like that since the day he gave my mother that ring, I don't think I'll ever see it disappear. He gave my mother a peck on the cheek. It was so romantic and Macey loved looking into every detail of their relationship.

He perched on the edge of the desk looking at us, my mother also turned to see us.

"Cammie, Zach." Mr. Solomon nodded to us both in turn.

"We will be having seven, maybe eight new students joining us this year." My mother started.

"Really, I thought we usually got 15-20 seventh graders?" I puzzled over this before my mom corrected me.

"No Cammie, seven new students in your grade. And four of them are boys." My mother's voice was calm as she told us this, "So Zach I think you will be having some new roommates." Her lips turned into a smirk as she watched Zach's eyes widened, and my brain exploded. Not only were we accepting new students so late in the education timeline, some of them were boys!

Mystified and confused, I asked, "So the board are now allowing boys? Is this now a mixed school?" I shook my head, almost scared of the wondrous possibilities I was thinking up. Boys, in a girl's school. Yes, we had boys here before, but they were boys like us. Spies. They were on an exchange, though – well, an exchange of some sort. And of course, there was Zach, but he wasn't going back to Blackthorne if I had anything to say for it.

"It will remain a girls' school, but I had to help an old friend out." My mother spoke as if to say as a matter-of-fact.

"The girls will have that spare room next to yours Cammie. And the boys will get a different room in Zach's wing. But our regulations state that there is only four in a room. Therefore, Zach you may have your room to yourself and they can have the new room, unless you beg to differ." It was easy information and very predictable, but I needed to know why and how and what…

"Cammie," my mother jolted me from my small trance, "I trust that you will welcome our guests and befriend them."

"Of course," I gulped at the thought of having to befriend these people. I didn't befriend people I was the chameleon. It was Bex's job to sweet talk people and she was good at it too. I stayed hidden; I was the one who secretly tailed them so that Bex could get information.

Maybe I should just leave it to Bex again then…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth,**

Percy was freaking out. I had gone into his cabin since I had already packed my stuff. He sat on his bunk looking at the letter like he might turn it into a sea creature. I was actually scared for him.

I leaned against the doorframe looking at him in the midst of his confused stare. "Are you alright Seaweed Brain?" shocking him out of his trance his, he looked up to me. He smiled at my amused face, just a little smile at first, and then it lit up his whole face, causing crinkles around his eyes.

He stood, dropping the letter onto his bunk without loosing my eye contact. I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist I snuggled my head into his chest. His strong, muscular arms wrapped around my body pulling me close. He kissed the top of my head, breathing out into my hair, sending a tingly feeling zap through me. He smelt of salty seawater, enriching my senses, making me want to fall asleep in his arms. He brought his hand underneath my chin, making me look up to his handsome face.

"I'm alright Wise Girl. What about you?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something together. Since we only have a few days left at camp."

"What about a picnic, on the beach. I can go bargain with the Stoll brothers for some coke and pizza." I nuzzled back into him, I felt heavenly with him holding me.

"Sure, maybe we can talk about the school then…" I didn't really want to look into his eyes. I had no idea how he would react, if he was excited or worried or he might become angry or distressed.

"Yeah, I'd love that. I know that you've been researching into that Gallgoue School for a while now haven't you?" I looked up to him; he had a small smirk playing across his face.

Stepping back to look at him properly, I crossed my arms and corrected him, "Gallagher Academy" I shoved him optimistically, beaming happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you at the beach in ten. Don't be late." He began to walk out the door before turning and quoting "a Gallagher girl must never be late" in a posh sarcastic voice. I just laughed following him out the door.

**Leo,**

I walked up the old creaky stairs of the big house. After gathering all the information about this school, it excited me, but I was worried that Calypso might not be able to attend with me. It broke my heart that I might have to leave her again.

Turning the corner towards her room, I came up with ways I could tell her, an excuse even. I hated it. If this school were for spies I wouldn't be allowed to tell her anything about the school. I told Calypso everything; I wasn't going to stop now.

Her hair fell down into her face as she read an old book; her cinnamon aroma had already sunk into the furniture making your first whiff of the room empower your senses. Her chocolate brown eyes intensely studied her book, determined to read on. I walked in unsure what to do or say.

"Hey, " she lifted her head to the sound of my voice. I smiled shyly, awkwardly pushing my hands into the pockets of my scruffy jeans.

She peaked up from her book before closing it. She stood gracefully leaving her book on the side. She truly looked like an angel.

"Hey yourself…" she giggled, pecking me on the cheek.

Without looking at her I spoke "Um, yeah, I kind of need to speak to you…"

"Sure, Fireboy. About what?" she questioned. I took her hand in mine and lead her to sit on her prettily decorated bed. We sat down together, it was cute, romantic. Then I started to talk.

"I don't know if Chiron has told you, but… the seven have been asked to attend a school somewhere in Virginia. It's a school for Spies or something." I took a breath from my rapid explaining. "And," I continued, "I don't know if you're allowed to come with us."

Her smile faded. She looked down, probably thinking of things to say. "Leo, I don't want to lose you again." I could see she was close to tears.

"You won't, I'm staying with you no matter what." I pulled her into me, she didn't cry but I knew she was upset.

"What school is it?" she asked flatly.

"Gallagher Academy" I replied in the same tone as she.

"Wait, the school that Annabeth's been looking into for months?" she asked, "The girls' school?" she broke out of our embrace, looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? You're going to attend a girl's school." she almost couldn't hide her amusement.

"Well, I'm not going without you." I spoke stubbornly; she just gave a small halfhearted laugh.

"Leo, you sound like a child wanting his mother." I looked at her; this was her attempt of making the situation seem lighter…

Her beautiful eyes met mine, and she looked into mine searching for something, I'm not quite sure what.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, I don't care where you are. I don't care what you're doing. Well, I might care a little. But That's not the point. Leo, I love you. I'm not used to this modern world yet. If I came all the girls would think of me as crazy. I don't know about anything, apart from what you have told me. This school will most probably involve violence, I cannot commit to violence. You know this though. Forgive me Leo, but I think I should stay put. If you go, don't forget about me." My eyes had welled up and I was on the verge of tears. But I did what I usually did to cover up my depression.

"Did you hear that Ladies and Gentlemen? I am loved! By the most beautiful girl the modern world has ever seen." I pulled her close to me with one arm. With the other, I used my hand to push her hair out of her face. I sank in to kiss her. Luckily she kissed me back.

I pulled back and said quickly, "i love you too Calypso, and you never know, you might be good with computers…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Zach,**

I was sitting beside Cammie, my arm draped around her shoulders, her head leaning on my shoulder. We had snuck into one of the few secret passages that hadn't been blocked up.

This one was my favourite by far. It wasn't completely clean, but quite tidy compared to some passages. Cammie had dragged a couple of beanbags down here when she was younger, and there was a tiny window letting just enough light to see. I had no idea how we had got here I just followed Cammie.

We went away together to Nebraska. I loved meeting her grandparents. They were good, generous people, and she loved them dearly. They were so sweet to me, welcoming me as if I was too their grandchild. Well, apart from when her grandfather looked at me as if I were to be trouble right at the beginning; I think it was just that I was dating their granddaughter. And their granddaughter's father had died; I'd come to the conclusion that he had taken over that father role because his son had died.

Cammie and I weren't the usual couple; well a usual couple might not have to help each other in a life or death situation so frequently. A normal couple might go through that maybe once or twice in their whole life. Yet, Cammie and I were still in our teens, but we had already experienced that situation more than enough times.

I knew Cammie was overthinking these new students. It was all she really talked about. If she went to talk to her mom it was usually about these new students. Her mother had been patient with her only giving a few details before Cammie woke up at 4 in the morning to ask her a question that kept her from sleeping. Miss Morgan had then given us all the profiles of all of the new students.

So as we sat there we read with what little light we had.

"This girl looks interesting, she's called Annabeth." She looked up to me, "She ran away from home when she was seven, and there are no records of what she did between the ages of 7 and 12 and then there's an article from the summer of 2005. She and this other boy Percy, here, " she picked up a profile to show me the boy Percy. "They were both seen after Percy was captured with two other friends by a kidnapper that was never caught. And right after this Percy's stepfather went missing." Cammie took a breath before continuing, "after this she attended some good schools and got great grades. But, she didn't seem to attend school for at least 5 years."

She was putting pieces of the puzzle together when she noticed another detail, "and all of them have ADHD and/or dyslexia expect from this one, Frank, but he's lactose intolerant."

I picked up one profile. The girl's name was Piper, "Gallagher girl, look at this one. Her name is Piper; she is the daughter of some big Hollywood star. And" Cammie cut me short.

"What Hollywood star?" she looked intrigued.

"Tristan McLean, quite a good actor if I don't say so myself…" I said and Cammie squealed.

"He was in that movie- King of Sparta," she continued in the small dazed state.

"Yeah, well she is said to have stolen things, but claiming she persuaded the owner first. She once stole a BMW…" this could be good, we might get away from missions faster if we were able to get a girl who could trick an owner into giving it away. Maybe she was good at hacking or a good distraction for her friends. "She sounds like more of a thief…"

"There's something about all of them, they all have gone missing at some point. Percy and Jason," she pointed to two profiles, "they both went missing for 6 months, roughly." Overthinking is not very good. Numerous possibilities might ruin something…

"Gallagher girl, it's almost time for lunch. They are coming tomorrow."

She looked into my eyes, "I suppose we can then meet them in person. We can work out what their deal is…"

"Yeah, and all the others will be back tomorrow as well. Ask Liz, she will probably find all the missing information you need with a quick search on the database. Come on, let's go now." I stood up, reaching out a hand to help her up. She took it smiling.

"Plus, I'm hungry, you made me miss breakfast this morning!" I teased her and she just rolled her eyes, leading me out of the small cramped space and into the huge school corridors.

**Calypso,**

I felt like I was being selfish, and Leo had been acting rather strange. They were planning to leave tomorrow, and I still hadn't come up with a decision of what to do. I wanted to go with Leo, but I didn't know about the school. Annabeth had tried to persuade me that it's a good school, but I knew I would fail at everything. I would humiliate everyone, especially Leo. I really didn't want to loose Leo though…

I worried that if Leo left, he would see all the fit, single girls and forget about me. I knew it was somewhere close to insanity and I was defiantly being paranoid. Couldn't I trust Leo? Of course I could! He swore on the river Styx that he would find me. I was nothing but cruel to him when I met him. He forgave me. Rescued me. And loves me. But I couldn't even trust him. I felt like an idiot, but I needed to go with Leo. Maybe he could teach me how to use a computer, it shouldn't be too hard…

I ran down the creaky old stairs, careful not to trip. Skipping past the kitchen and out of the back door, I found Chiron on the deck outside in his wheelchair. "Chiron, I want to go to Gallagher. Is it too late?"

"Of course not, dear, there was still a space. I was going to offer it to another camper, but I think it would be best if you would go. I think Leo needs you there." I was a little annoyed that Chiron was planning to give away my place, but then grateful that he hadn't just yet.

"Thank you Chiron, it would be unbearable without Leo…" I sighed, thinking of how alone I would feel. But my brain started screaming at me 'stop being so selfish!'

"You better tell Leo, I'm sure he will be over the moon. I believe he is in the Hephaestus work shop, if not he'll be in bunker 9."

"Thank you Chiron" I shouted as I was already running down the path towards the cabins.

I hadn't been down to the cabins yet; I probably ought to have done because I had no idea where Leo's cabin was. I walked past a few Aphrodite girls who looked friendly enough; I went to ask them for directions to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry, but would you be able to tell me where I could find the Hephaestus cabin?" I looked to the stunning girls, truly daughters of Aphrodite.

"You're Calypso right? I heard 'bout you. Leo's lil'girlfriend 'ay." I looked confused. "You know you two are cute together, but aren't you, like immortal or something. Won't that make it, like awkward in the future?" I really didn't need this; I just wanted to find Leo.

"Don't worry. I'll find it on my own." I looked at them, if I continued they were probably going to analyse my relationship with Leo.

"Hey, what are you doing around here Calypso?" I turned to see Annabeth standing about 2 meters away from me.

"Annabeth, how nice it is to see you. I was looking for Leo's cabin. I have no idea where to go, I tried to ask some Aphrodite girls, but they just started to analyze my relationship with him." She looked apologetic; I must have looked like I was overtired or something.

"Come on, Cabin 9 is this way." She did a small hand action, gesturing for me to follow. When I caught up with the athletic blonde, she started to speak "I'm sorry about those girls, I mean you should have seen Aphrodite cabin when Percy and I got together! It was mayhem… So are you all right; you kind of look pumped and nervous." I looked at her before nodding.

"Um, well, I've decided that I can't really let Leo go… And I know it sounds selfish, but I am paranoid. And I know about how Leo has behaved in the past. I just don't want to lose him." I took a deep breath, "So I'm coming with you, I'll stay for at least a term to see if I can fit in. And I desperately want to fit in, but I can't commit to any violence. Leo came up with the idea of computers. But I've never even seen a computer. I don't know, but I want to come." I babbled on until we arrived at a huge metal cabin that stunk of oil.

"Look Calypso, I've wanted to go to this school my entire life. I honestly think you won't have a problem there. You will quickly find something you are good at, please don't freak out anymore. I'm scared that Leo might freak out if you freak out, we all know that last time that happened the Demeter children had to replant their flowers. Talk to him calmly, he will be very excited." She turned to knock on the metal door.

It didn't open, she swore in Greek under her breath.

She stepped forward and pressed a small button on the right of the door, it clicked and set a sequence of different manoeuvres. Clogs moved creaking and pulling metal to the side. The door unraveled itself, showing the entrance to cabin 9.

"Nyssa, where's Leo?" a girl with no resemblance to Leo turned to us. She wore a red bandana in her hair and she had coco-brown skin.

"He's just gone to bunker 9. He'll probably stay there all day if you don't catch him." It was a little disappointing that he wasn't there, but it also meant I was able to see more of camp.

"Thanks Nyssa." Annabeth turned away from the Hephaestus cabin and started walking along the pebble path. I followed.

"So…" Annabeth pondered on what to say. "Didn't Leo show you around camp? I thought it would be one of the first things he would do…"

I knew this was going to come at one point. "Well, you guys tracked Leo down. He was pretty miffed." I sighed, "When we got here it wasn't really a happy reunion, Chiron wanted to speak to Leo. All of you wanted to speak to your friend, who you thought was dead. And I really was left out of the equation. No one knew who I was. Well, except Percy… I wasn't a demigod, I was just some strange immortal girl who decided to run away with Leo." Smiling at Annabeth she nodded understanding my difficulty. "I think some even look at me as a traitor… Chiron spoke with me and gave me a room. I only came down at meal times sitting beside Dionysus as I had no cabin to sit with."

"But you must have got bored in that small room, why didn't you join in with any of the activities. You know not all of them are sword fighting or archery, you could fly a Pegasus or kayak…" Annabeth suggested this; I knew I could do all of this but…

"I was reading, when we stopped in a sweet village somewhere in the country. We went to a bookshop. Cute little place it was. Anyway, Leo brought me books about the modern world: everything from world history to modern technology. It's been great, and I've learnt so much." Annabeth gave a sweet laugh.

"The modern world is a weird place, I love it here because there isn't anything too modern, everything is how it should be. Well, for an Ancient Greek camp it is. It's my home, a break from the outside world. And from all those flaming mortals, I swear they are as bad as monsters. They just never understand…" she grinned, I knew she was joking around so I giggled a bit.

We walked past lots of different Cabins, each one unique in its own way. They were magnificent.

Annabeth stopped to point at a cabin. "This is the Athenian cabin, children of Athena. It's my cabin, but it's not really the most homely part of camp. Some others think of their cabin as a home, but I don't. I love it inside; it has a brilliant workspace. How would I put it…?" She puzzled for a minute, "It's more of a room, where I sleep. The camp is my home. I know it's not a house or anything but, um… You know what I mean?" she shrugged looking at me.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled, "Home is where the heart is, right?" she laughed and suggested we should move on.

After walking for what seemed like forever, we saw him calmly walking towards an entrance to the woods. He held blueprints in his hands, and it sounded like he was whistling.

"Leo," Annabeth called out to him. Turning to the sound of her voice and looked at her and then to me. As began to walk towards us and replied:

"Annabeth," he replied in the same tone. "What do you need the supreme uncle Leo for now?" Annabeth laughed at him as if he was a small child, he just grinned.

"Calypso wanted to talk to you, repair boy…" she looked to both of us before deciding, "I better leave. Leo make sure you come to the campfire tonight, final night at camp. See you later then." She walked away, heading for the Poseidon cabin.

"Alright, sunshine what did you need me for then?" he asked me, "I mean this is a little far away from your books don't you think…" He teased. I elbowed him.

"No, it's such a lovely day I thought I would try and work my way around it before we left…" trying to hint what I was going to say. Leo just looked confused. "I've asked Chiron, if I can come with you to Gallagher, Leo I don't want you missing out because of me."

He smiled so wide I thought he might explode, "Well that's brilliant sunshine." He said trying to act cool. He gave it up after a minute; he scooped me up dancing around. I put my arms around his neck, reflecting his happiness.

"Now let's get ready for the campfire" he put me down. He held out his arm and said, "Shall we?"

Grabbing his arm I replied, "we shall." We ran off laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie,**

"Bex?" I called to the tall, slim English girl. She turned to smile at me.

"Cam?" I laughed, running up to her and pulling her into an embrace.

"I was looking for you, you bloody chameleon!" She teased, I just carried on laughing.

"It's great to see you too Bex." I smiled at my best friend. "Where's Lizzie and Macey? I thought you guys were catching a lift together?" I puzzled.

"Lizzie is having trouble with her minivan" she shrugged, "Macey went to our room to look for you. And I'm down here looking for you..."

"Well, you found me..." She smiled, but there was something bothering her. "What's the matter?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"The room next to ours has been opened, I haven't seen that room open since we were in seventh grade. Do you know what's going on Cam?" she had a mischievous grin; I knew she was going to suggest bugging the room or something.

I sighed; pulling her away from the busy corridor that had been filled with trunks and girls hugging each other. I filled her in on a few bits of information "We have some new students joining us." I told her with a small grin, "Four new girls in our grade, I managed to get their files. Very interesting bunch, we will have to keep an eye out." I returned her mischievous smirk, "Oh, and there are also four boys joining us." Her grin fell off her face; shocked she stuttered something about boys looking down at the floor trying to process what I had just told her.

She looked back up to my face to check I wasn't joking around. Then she began to speak, "Well, I hope they are good looking." I couldn't believe her; she always had something to say…

"We better find Macey and Liz, they'll be wondering where we are." I shrugged before motioning to head back into the overly busy corridor.

As Bex and I ran though the school, we saw our schoolmates, I nodded to Tina walking swiftly past her before she could interrogate me. Small seventh graders ran past obviously in a hurry to explore this new turmoil. Girl's different shapes, sizes, heights and ages walked past seeing old friends, making new ones. The corridors were so busy with loud music booming from rooms as everyone began their unpacking. Squeals of delight rose up when the holidays were mentioned; I overheard Anna Fetterman saying that her parents taken her to Cyprus. I personally don't like Cyprus, but she sounded happy.

We carried on walking, passing the library, which was full of girls. They weren't even attempting to be quiet. It was kind of nice to hear the enthusiastic buzz of being back to school, but everyone knew tomorrow would be a different day. It was days like this that I wanted to hide out of the way with Zach and my best friends, but I also loved walking through the corridors seeing everyone finding out new things. It was mayhem. But only Mayhem to us, in ordinary schools this would be a peaceful first day back.

After walking up the last staircase that lead to our room, all the noise died down a little bit. There were still girls going in and out of rooms, gossiping about holidays and music was being played. But most of the girls were still in the foyer greeting each other.

We weaved our way to our room. Opening the door, a weak girl covered in oil jumped up squealing. "Hi Cammie!" she ran up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. Getting oil all over my nice shirt.

"Hey Liz" I said with a small grin, almost pushing her off of me.

"Oh my gosh, Cam. I'm sorry; I forgot I was covered in this oil…" she looked down at my now mucky shirt.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, we need to change into our uniforms soon anyway…" I looked towards my other roommate. "Heya Macey." She looked up from what seemed like a very interesting book, nodded to me, grinned a little and then returned to reading.

I walked deeper into our small room, taking it all in. Macey's Perfume had already taken over my senses, covering up any smell of my deodorant or shower gel, which had polluted the room for the past few days. Bex had stuff neatly on top of her bed ready to unpack, whereas Liz had it spread all over her area.

Making my way over to my bed, I sighed as I sat down. A giddy smile rested on my face.

Bex turned to look at me. "So, who are these new guys Cam? You said you had their profiles…" I dug underneath my pillow, pulling out 8 neat profiles. I knelt on the floor spreading them out so that we all could see them.

**Bex,**

We looked at all the profiles, and I've got to say they looked like a very weird bunch, and boys as well. What was the school coming to? Of course Zach was here, but that's different… We spent 20 minutes scanning through the files before getting ready for the welcome back dinner.

Just as we were about to leave Professor Buckingham knocked lightly on our open door. "Cameron, your mother wants you in the foyer," they were here. "Of course your friends can accompany you, but be quick."

"Thank you Professor." Cammie replied as the old professor started away from our door.

Cammie looked nervous, but excited at the same time. I knew how curious she could be, and curiosity had already taken over. She stood up, "Are you guys coming then?" we all walked out of the room and headed towards the main staircase.

It was times like this that I noticed how magnificent our school is. The Mahogany walls were carved perfectly- not being right in your face, but neither were they so faint that you couldn't see them. Posters hung up, advertising extra lessons and jobs that you could take. There was also a flyer announcing when the annual career fair was going to take place. To be honest, it was more of a drag for me, I had my job in mind and I wasn't going to change it now. I was going to work for MI6 and everyone knew it.

We walked into the foyer, just in time to see a van pull up outside. We took our places beside Headmistress Morgan. A man got out of the driver's seat to open the back door. He looked rather peculiar, his eyes were a funny shade of blue, and he looked like a typical surfer dude. He nodded towards headmistress Morgan; she smiled and said "It's lovely to see you again Argus."

There was something different about this arrival, for starters, this Argus dude looked weird. I didn't know how but there was something about him. He grabbed the handle of the van, tugging the door open. A blonde girl energetically hopped out- Annabeth. She seemed to be holding someone's hand, as she walked forward, she pulled the guy out with her to look at the school.

"Look Seaweed Brain, it's amazing, " she looked up to our school, mystified.

"It is Wise Girl, it is." He looked to the school and then back to her. They called each other weird nicknames, looks like we already have code names for them. It was obvious they were a couple with how close they stood, it seemed like their hands might actually be glued together.

Mrs. Morgan walked up to greet them, "Welcome to Gallagher Academy. I'm sure you will love it here." She said with enthusiasm and held out her hand, the girl took it.

"Well, thank you for having us!" she looked genuinely excited. "Are you the Headmistress?"

"Yes, I am, you must be Annabeth, and…" she turned to the boy, "And you must be-"

"I'm Percy, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am," he stood there with a cool grin on his face, his hair was messy but it was supposed to be and he had sea green eyes. He was Hot! But he was also taken.

A few more kids crawled out of the car; a blonde boy with glasses, a small girl with dark, brown curls, an Asian boy- but he also looked a little Canadian, a girl who looked stunning and was wearing a hello kitty top- maybe as a joke, another boy who was more scrawny but held hands with another gorgeously, beautiful girl. They were a strange bunch, but they looked like they had been through a lot together.

"This is my daughter Cameron. And her friends, Elizabeth," she pointed towards Liz, "Macey," Macey grinned towards them all, "And Rebecca." She finally pointed towards me. "They will show you around the school to your rooms and to your classes. Very soon we shall have the welcome back dinner, please get your stuff and take it inside." Miss Morgan turned around to walk back into the school.

Cammie looked at the bunch of people standing by the van, "Let's introduce ourselves properly, I'm Cammie, this is Liz, Macey and Bex. Who are you?" She knew who they were but she needed to bond with them somehow.

Percy stepped forward; he looked like a natural leader. Holding out his hand to Cammie, "I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. That's Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Calypso." They all smiled and said their hellos.

"We better go inside, then, do you need any help with your luggage?" I asked, eager to get inside, otherwise we were going to be late.

"Maybe a little help would be needed, thank you." The girl at the back, Calypso, giggled as she told us this "I think I may have over packed…"

We walked towards their van and started to help bring their stuff inside. After all the bags were out of the van they said their goodbyes to Argus, although none of them seemed to be close with him. We began to bring the bags inside and the boys, being typical boys, decided they were going to carry more than they could handle. It was funny watching them walking in almost dropping the bags. The scrawny boy Leo began to drop one of the many bags he was carrying, luckily a tall, dark haired boy came to the rescue grabbing the bag before it hit the floor. Zach.

"You must be the new guys, I'm Zach." He smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The blonde dude, Jason said.

"You guys should follow me to your room, it's the opposite side of the school to the girl rooms. It'll be quicker." His smile was reassuring as he led them inside.

Cammie, Liz, Macey and I took the girls one way, and Zach took the boys the other way towards a different Wing of the school. Cammie began to talk about how the school was really old and its founder was called Gillian Gallagher. Annabeth seemed to take a real interest in the school, the things she suddenly said were crazy-how would anyone know that much about this school, and it was only her first day. She must have done some Liz research…

We kind of, started, somehow separating into pairs. Cammie and Annabeth lead the way talking about Architecture and history. Macey started to question Piper's weird fashion sense. Liz began to talk to the shy girl Hazel. Which meant I was left with the gorgeous Calypso.

"Hi," she came up to me, "you must be Bex right…" she smiled and began to walk in time with me so that we could 'bond'.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Calypso right." I said in my best American accent.

"Yeah, I'm Calypso. I haven't been to an American school before, I was kind of hoping that you might be able to help me…" What! She sounded American… (Almost as good as my fake American accent) she looked educate, she spoke as if she was educated…

"Never been to an American school, huh? If you don't mind me asking, where did you go to school then…" she paused for a moment to figure out what to say.

"I was sort of homeschooled… ish…" she admitted and gave me a reassuring grin, "You see I would ask my friends but we are all kinda weird…"

I decided not to push her too hard on her history, otherwise she might not trust me, I just nodded "so, what do you mean 'kinda weird'? They all seem perfectly normal to me." I gave her a sweet, innocent smile.

"Well, they all have something about them, I'm pretty sure all of them have ADHD, and Annabeth, even though she is incredibly smart, she has a serious case of dyslexia same as many of us. Except me, I don't have anything like dyslexia… We are quite different to the average American teenagers, in more ways than one." It was quite hard to believe much of what she told me, but I understood her.

We arrived at their room and put their bags down.

"You should get dressed in your uniforms pronto, the Welcome back dinner starts in seven minutes. You cannot be late. We will meet you in exactly five minutes to take you down there. We need to go and get ready." Cammie gave out these orders; she didn't want to be late at all. "So, um, yeah… see you in a minute…" turning around, we headed towards our room for a quick four-minute break…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi,<strong>

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's the New Year and all, back to school, New Year illnesses, etc.… I hope you are enjoying reading this crossover. Please post reviews, and if you have any suggestions, please PM me…**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper,**

I looked down at the scratchy skirt. It was annoying me like hell. I liked the uniform, it was really nice and smart, quite expensive, but flexible. I was able to move in it and there was a small pocket where I could keep a weapon. Handy if we came across any stray monsters…

Annabeth already loved it here, but I wasn't so sure. Partly because I was only half as smart as many of the girls here. It was the first day back and at least ten girls had walked past talking about something school related. One started talking about a test coming up on COW – I still had to find out what that might actually mean. Another girl walked past talking in algebraic and another talking using intense formulae. It was crazy! I had always really caused trouble. This was weird, and I knew that here I wasn't going to be able to mess around like we did with Coach Hedge. How I missed that old satyr.

Cammie came back to our room, as she had said, in exactly 5 minutes. I wasn't really counting, but it was probably the correct timing. I didn't understand how they ran this school. There seemed to be no real end of term goal except to ace all of your classes and I know that must be hard. It was not a regular school, and I still had so much to learn in such a little time.

"Are you guys ready then?" Cammie asked with a slight urgency.

Annabeth, being the natural leader spoke, "Yup, we are ready." She spoke for all of us. "I bet it will be amazing," she almost said this to herself.

Macey looked at me when we walked out of the room. I think I had sort of freaked her out by wearing a Hello kitty top when we arrived. I didn't know what to tell her, it was sort of a statement, but then again, it was kind of my mother's fault. (And it was really comfortable! But don't tell anyone I said so!) I ended up telling her that my mother was a small town fashion designer and I hated her style. To annoy this 'made up' mother I wore embarrassing tops, which just irritated her. My actual Mother thought it was very chic, but still a bit weird. Macey kind of grinned at this as if she had mother problems too. But when she asked about my dad, I had no idea what to say. Should I tell her about him being an actor- Tristan McLean or should I just say he was a lawyer or something, but left work to pursue his dream of acting… After a substantial debate in my head I just told her the truth, she probably knew anyway.

I wanted to make friends with all of these girls, and that could be quite easy with my Charmspeak. Macey was ticked off the list; our lives were similar in parental ways. I believed we could be good friends. However, I wanted to talk to Bex. I knew Bex was English, but trying to sound American. She had almost perfected her American accent, but one word tripped her up, and gave her away straight away. Well, she gave herself away to me anyway. Chiron had made me study different voices and accents to use my Charmspeak to the best of my ability. Which helped with fake accents, as well.

We began to walk as a group; no one really talked at the start. We all were sort of awkward. So Calypso being the fun girl she is asked "So where are we actually going?" she giggled when she said this. I realized that I too had no idea where we were going.

Cammie started to clear it up for us, "We are going to the great hall…" Calypso and Hazel listened to what Cammie was saying. But Annabeth seemed to become sidetracked by something about the school. It just left me. I wasn't really excited about learning where we were going and to be honest, even though the school was truly magnificent it didn't really interest me. I just continued to walk not really looking or listening to anything…

"Um, excuse me." Someone tapped on my shoulder; I turned to see the blonde, skinny girl. Still walking she took her place next to me "I don't believe I have met you properly yet, I'm Liz." She said with a genuine smile. She was quite a lot taller than me, and had short, straight blonde hair. Her blue eyes weren't as bright as Macey's blue eyes. Liz had a soft, southern accent it was quite sweet the way she spoke.

"I'm Piper, it's lovely to meet you Liz." We continued to walk next to each other in silence. It started to get awkward, and our silence was rather annoying. I tried to think of things to say to this girl.

"Um…" we both began to speak in unison, laughing it off I said, "Please you first…"

She blushed "Well, I was going to ask if you've ever been to a school like this before?" that shocked me. What was I going to say!

"Um, what do you mean? Such an academic school…" I suggested, "Or do you mean the spy aspect?" I sort of whispered this, I'm not sure why but it felt like a huge secret. And don't get me wrong, it is a huge secret! But not in the school where they train and all!

She giggled, "Sorry I should have specified!" she said with a half grin, "I meant like an academic school, but have you been to a spy school before then? I would be incredible if you had. Technically there are only two of these spy schools in the US currently, but I'm sure there are more." I looked at her quizzically another school? "Oh, sorry I should really tell you…" she looked mischievous as if she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "You saw that boy earlier, Zach, who took the boys to their room?" I nodded almost getting excited. "Well, he used to go to a spy school for only boys, but not like Gallagher. It was a school for assassins, the ones who are trained to kill someone and live with it." She continued to explain about this school in the middle of nowhere. I zoned out.

I was slightly shocked by what Liz was saying. I mean I had killed quite a few monsters, were they really any different to humans? Well of course they were, they stayed away for a while and then suddenly showed up again. I know Percy had seen and defeated the Minotaur twice. But being able to live with it, wow, killing someone must be a huge task and you would feel so bad about it. All these thoughts clouded my brain.

Liz woke me up from my zoned outness. "Piper?" she looked at me, concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about your question…" my mind went blank. "Um, what was your question?"

Liz laughed at me, "Don't worry!" she stopped laughing, but still smiled "I just wanted to know if you had been to a school like this before? In both aspects…" she reminded me still grinning…

"Oh! Right, well, I've been to loads of schools. But never to a spy school. I've been to a few academic schools in the past, but I've never stayed there long." I explained this to her. Her smile slowly faded, but not in a bad way, as if the joke was over. And I was glad that it was, I felt so embarrassed.

**Jason,**

"Here you go, this is your room." Zach stopped at the door, dropped some bags and opened it so that we could see our room. "Because there aren't that many boys, here you guys got an old teachers' lounge. They have too many lounges anyway." He laughed at his joke. We walked inside our new accommodation, and it was like the Gods wanted us to have a nice education and a luxurious room.

The room was huge, it was an old room with sofas and its own little kitchen. Our four beds were placed in the four corners of the room; we had wardrobes and drawers, each having more than enough room inside them for clothing. There was an area with beanbags and loads of books on shelves that sat right by a flat screen TV. There was a fireplace, it looked like it would work, and Leo would be in charge of that. There was a bathroom on the left side of the room, opposite the fireplace. It was quite a big bathroom, but to be honest, there were 4 boys planning to use it.

"Ok, I hope you like it. It's a bit bigger than the girl's rooms, but there are only five boys in this school. Therefore, there are some privileges, such as having a big room, and the girls technically aren't supposed to come down here." Zach told us this whilst we were still searching our room. He stopped by the bookshelf; "I asked if I could get some of these books for you. You guys have started quite late in the year, which means you will have to catch up on a small amount." He looked at us, waiting for someone to object.

"Do you have any books in ancient Greek?" Percy asked calmly.

Zach sort of looked surprised and unsure of what to say, so to cover him up I explained to Zach, "We all go to this summer camp place, and we learn Ancient Greek. It's more of a hobby, but I think it would be awful to give it up now. And also, I'm sorry but are there any Latin books?" Zach wasn't convinced; he nodded at my answer and slowly headed towards the door.

"I'll have to look into it, but I'm sure I can find some for you. We have like three minutes to get ready and to the welcome back meal. I'll show you guys around the school afterwards." He left the room closing the door behind him.

"Where are our uniforms?" Leo looked towards me for an answer and then to Percy.

Percy grabbed his bag and started pulling out clothes; he murmured something in Greek about disappearing clothes. I looked through my bags and pulled out my uniform, Frank pulled his out as well. At this point I might have said something about romans being more organized than the Greeks, but I'd probably get a sword through my sternum. Frank and I silently got changed in our corners, whilst Percy and Leo still rummaged through the bags. Percy had found his trousers and tie, but the rest of his uniform was apparently missing. Leo pulled out a plastic bag, and with all this searching he got quite excited when he finally found his uniform. His hair caught on fire.

I started to get worried; that I the smoke from his hair would set off the fire alarms, no doubt there were smoke detectors that most probably worked really well. Leo could potentially blow our cover within 20 minutes of us being here.

"Leo, your hair is on fire!" Percy shout whispered at Leo. Percy had almost got himself dressed, but he was missing his left shoe. Then all of a sudden, water- luckily in a controlled manner- travelled from the bathroom towards Leo's hair. Percy made it stop just above his head, before dropping it instantly putting out the fire. Also making Leo instantly wet.

"What in Hades was that for?" Leo screeched at Percy, who had found his left shoe and was putting it on rapidly. Leo suddenly lit his whole boy on fire, but then put it out quickly after. "Thankfully, I can dry myself off! I had complete control!" Leo's face was bright red, maybe from the fire or maybe of anger.

"I'm sorry dude, but do you want Zach to walk in to see your hair lit. Or maybe even worse, you set off the fire alarms and we are all instantly expelled." He had a point, but I didn't want to say so- Leo was my best friend; although we weren't as close as we were before.

Leo chucked his uniform on, still red in the face. When we were all ready all we had left to do was wait for Zach, so we explored our room a bit more. I moved all of my stuff to my corner and started to unpack a little.

But then a rapid knock came to our door, without waiting for someone to answer Zach rushed in, "We literally have 30 seconds to get to the Grand Hall!" stunned we didn't do anything really, but when the words finally processed into my brain I moved towards the door following Zach through the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Happy Readers (I hope!),<strong>

**Thank you for reading this new chapter, I'm sorry about the hiatus, but here's the new chapter (finally). Lots of things have been going on, suddenly school has intensified- like double the homework and to make it better we have to choose our options by March 5th! (For GCSE that is- for all you English lads that know what that means... Do you take GCSE in America or anywhere else around the world?). I've also had the dreaded bug, and was away from school for two days- this is unusual because I hardly ever get ill! It was my birthday last week (woohooo! I love birthday money and presents! :D), but we also had to attend my grandpa's funeral R.I.P. **

**So I hope that gives you guys a good enough excuse, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it is the holidays currently so I have 4 days left to write as much as possible! **

**Please review, PM me any ideas, favourite, follow etc...**

**Thanks!**

**Skylight**.**love**


End file.
